The disclosure is related to methods and devices for providing a stream of performance monitoring data (which may include performance and/or debug bus data). The present disclosure is related more specifically to methods and devices for aggregating monitoring data for multi-stream transmission with video data over a unified cable.
Recording operational statistics of central processing units (CPU) and/or graphics processing units (GPU), such as detecting a number of cache hits or triggering events, of a video device during operation is known to be performed to monitor performance of the video device. One known technique, for example, uses interrupts that are initiated during each trigger event which requires a software stack to be executed as part of the processing operation and utilizes numerous counters along with numerous CPU and/or GPU processing cycles. Another technique involves accumulating events offline in memory and analyzing the accumulated events periodically. However, the system does not know when these events occur, only the number of events that have occurred. This information is typically inadequate for effective performance monitoring.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide centralized streaming of monitoring data (which may include performance and/or data) without, in some instances, being limited by data structure size and in a manner that is non-invasive to the operation of the chip.